I Kissed A Girl
by edluver09
Summary: Angry drunk Bella does something, actually, more like someone. How did it happen? Why did it happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I have NO idea why I wrote this. One minute I was listening to Attack! Attack!'s version of I Kissed A Girl, and the next minute I'm writing this. Please give it a chance.  
><strong>**Tell me what you think, since this definitely out of my comfort zone. Also, I apologize in advance for any errors, grammar or otherwise. If you catch something that doesn't add up plot wise, don't hesitate to let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Twilight or I Kissed A Girl. Those rights belong to Stephanie and Katy respectively. BUT I do own plenty of movie stubs to the Twilight franchise and the Teenage Dream cd :D**

**BPOV**

Opening my eyes to the bright morning light was a bitch. Why did I let Alice and Rosalie talk me into going to a party to drink, and apparently drink a lot? And I could tell it was a lot because I don't remember most of the night and the headache I'm nursing plays a factor.

This is why I didn't like to drink, especially at parties with Rose and Alice. Damn pixie and Barbie. It's all there fault that I feel like crap this morning.

But then I take in my surroundings and quickly realize that the room I'm in, is most definitely not my boyfriends room.

What the fuck, is constantly playing in my head as I look around the room more, before realizing that I'm lying on a body. And a female one at that. Unless of course, Edward got boobs well he was out.

I glance down and see strawberry blonde hair. I wanted to look at my companion more, but I felt like throwing up. I threw myself out of bed and ran to the bathroom, which I thankfully found because it was an ensuite bathroom and easily noticeable. Otherwise, I wouldn't have found it, and would've thrown up on the floor.

After emptying my stomach of the alcohol still there, I sat on the floor. At which point, I realized that I was kind of cold. Leading to my discovery that I was naked.

Damn, it was bad enough that I woke up in bed with another woman, but I'm naked too. All the signs, so far, are pointing to a very interesting night. As I continued to sit on the floor, I continued to think about how all this happened and vague images were starting to appear.

_Previous Night_

"_Bella!" Alice screamed through the bathroom door. "You get your cute ass out here! We still need to do your hair and make-up before we get dressed."_

_I eyed myself in my bathroom mirror and sighed. There was no way I was going out, especially in public, in this outfit. The black mini-dress was too damn short and I didn't feel comfortable in it._

"_I'm not coming out Alice!" I replied. "Why don't you and Rose just go to this party without me. I'd rather stay home."_

"_Don't be difficult! The guys are going out by themselves tonight, so that means we're going out by ourselves tonight." Alice huffed in response. Damn sex-God-boyfriend that decided that he wanted to hang with his friends tonight, instead of his loving girlfriend, who could easily withhold sex from him. Ha! That's EXACTLY what I'll do. That'll teach him to feed me to the sharks, aka Alice and Rose._

_After making that decision, I opened the door slowly. Alice was sitting on my bed, tapping her foot impatiently. Rose was sitting on the floor looking through a magazine._

"_About damn time." Rose muttered, not even glancing up from the magazine. Ah, I could always count on Rose to be a bitch. _

"_Go sit in that chair in the corner." Alice said pointing to a chair she had clearly placed there. _

"_Why can't we do this in the bathroom?" I asked._

"_I don't want you to see yourself until we're done." And that's all Alice said in the hour it took for her to work on me. When she was finally done, she told me to look in the mirror._

_What I saw staring back at me was a goddess, not like my usual self. Not that I'm saying I look like an ogre, but I wasn't stunningly supermodel beautiful. I was average. But my look tonight, definitely proved that I could look sexy._

_My eyes were dark and smokey. And my hair was done in soft curls. All in all, it wasn't a bad look, especially with the dress. If my boyfriend, and yes, his name is boyfriend at the moment, would've have seen me, he would have either made me change or would've had locked me our room with him. All night. _Serves him right, jerk. _My brain thought. _

"_Damn girl. You look hot!" Rose said followed by a whistle. "If I was batting for the other team, I'd totally nail you." _

_That comment made me blush and brought me out of my trance. "Thanks Rose." Somehow, I hadn't noticed that Rose and Alice had both gotten dressed._

_I looked around for Alice but didn't notice her anywhere._

"_Rose, where's Alice?" _

_Rose chuckled before replying, "Your closet."_

Shit_, I thought to myself. Knowing Alice, she's in there looking for shoes. And I knew which pair she was gonna get. The black stilettos that she'd gotten me for Christmas. I tried to hide them in the back of my closet, but Alice went in there and checked for them. Every. Week. And every week, after she left, I'd put them right back in the back. At this point, it was a ritual between the two of us._

"_I don't understand why you put these shoes in the back." Alice said, making her way out of my closet holding those awful shoes. And let me just point out that I don't hate heels. I just dislike, but will where them on occasion._

"_Why not" I retorted looking Alice directly in her eyes. She didn't respond, but continued with our staring contest._

"_Ok. Break it up you two." Rose said getting in the middle. "We have to get going. Bella, just amuse the pixie and put on the shoes. You, of all people, should know that she'll get what she wants."_

_I huffed and grabbed the shoes out of Alice's hands. Rose was right, and I really didn't feel like fighting with Alice tonight. After I put on my shoes, Alice clapped her hands excitedly and announced that we were leaving and taking her car._

_The three of us grabbed our clutches and made our way out the door. _

_I slide into Alice's yellow Porsche, and hoped that I didn't flash anyone in the process. It was very difficult trying to get into that backseat in this dress. When we were all settled in, Alice started the car and torn out of my driveway._

_The party we were going to, was 20 minutes from my house, but we made it there in about 10; Alice always drove like her ass was on fire. After pulling up to the house, we parked the car and went inside. It was already in full swing._

_The first room, the one we walked into from outside, was a huge living room and there was a dance floor in the middle of it, a makeshift one, but one none the less. _

_I surveyed the big group dancing, and by dancing I mean dry humping, and made a decision not to drink too much, because I didn't want to end up being dry humped by some stranger._

"_Guys," I yelled over the music "don't let me drink too much." _

"_Ok." They both replied and then we went in search of some drinks. We found a makeshift bar in the kitchen. And it was self-serve. Good and bad for me. _

_Deciding to have a strong first drink, I went with a shot of tequila. While Rose and Alice got vodka._

"_We're gonna go dance." Alice said to me and then started to pull Rose to the living room, leaving me in the kitchen. That meant I got another drink. _

_Before I knew it, my one more drink turned into six more drinks. At that point, I was dancing by myself in the kitchen, with my eyes closed._

"_Excuse me." Called a musical voice. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful strawberry blonde standing before me. She could easily rival Rose in the looks department._

"_Wanna dance?" _

_Normally, I would've said no. Not only because she was a she, but because I can't dance. But thanks to my six drinks before I actually accepted her offer._

_She grabbed my hand and led me back to the living room and she pushed her way to the middle of the group. _

_The song that was playing was Bedrock by Young Money. And since I secretly loved that song, I started dancing with the mysterious woman. _

_We were dancing face each other, and she grabbed my hips and pulled me towards her. Our dancing consisted of grinding on each other and that's about it. But I was thoroughly enjoying it._

_We danced to a few more songs before we got thirsty and headed to the kitchen to grab something to drink._

"_What do you want?" The dance partner asked._

"_Vodka." I replied without a second thought. She filled my drink and then got one for herself._

_Drinks still in hand, we went back to the dance floor. This time, she kept to the outside of the group. The song that was playing when we got back to the living room was Sexy Bitch._

_After we started dancing again, I decided that I should learn her name. Even if I didn't remember tomorrow, or ever._

"_What's your name?" I asked loudly. That way she could hear me over the music._

"_Tanya. Yours?" _

"_Bella." I responded and then we focused on dancing again. The song changed again, and I immediately recognized it as I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry. Another one of my guilty pleasure songs._

**This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
><strong>**I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion**

_I was so into dancing that I didn't notice Tanya's hand on my ass._

_When I did notice, I made a move to get her hand away, but it stayed firmly in place. Then when I looked at her face, intending to tell her something, I looked into her crystal blue eyes, and they were filled with lust._

**It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
><strong>**I'm curious for you, caught my attention**

_The next thing I knew, I was kissing Tanya._

**I kissed a girl and I liked it,the taste of her cherry chapstick.**

_Her lips were soft, and I could taste the chapstick, ironically, that she had on. I moved my lips against Tanya's while we continued to dance._

**I kissed a girl just to try it,I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.**

What about your boyfriend?_ My brain, somehow, thought. _Screw it. He left me to Alice and Rose and they played dress-up Bella. Besides, it's not like I'll tell him about it_, was how I reasoned with myself_

**It felt so wrong,it felt so right.  
><strong>**Don't mean I'm in love tonight.I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)**

_Kissing Tanya, was different, but in a good way. I was so used to my boyfriend's manly lips, that Tanya's were a welcome change. _

_The make-out session continued until the song ended. I pulled away and looked at Tanya again. Her eyes were still filled with lust, but more so this time around._

"_How about we go somewhere private?" Tanya asked._

"_Ok." I said and Tanya grabbed my hand. She started toward a set of stairs, still pulling me along._

_Once we were upstairs, Tanya checked every room until we came across one that was empty. Apparently, there were lots of horny people at this party._

_After we entered the room, I realized it was a study. _

_The dark mahogany desk was in front of a large window with an amazing view. The moonlight filtered in the room and made everything magical._

_Tanya snapped me out of my daze by pulling me towards a couch that I had failed to see. _

_When Tanya got to the couch she threw me down before straddling my body. That fact alone should've concerned me, but it didn't._

"_How far are you willing to go?" Tanya asked me while giving me a soft kiss. My brain was trying to tell me to stop her now, but I squished that voice in my head before it could change my mind._

"_I'll go however far you want to go." I smiled seductively. Tanya's responding smile, told me that we'd go a lot further than first base. _First base? _The little voice in my head though,_ What are we, 14 years old? Shut it._ And stopped my thinking before it could go any further._

_Tanya leaned forward to kiss me again, and thus resuming our down stairs make-out session. At first, our kisses were gentle, but after a few minutes Tanya's tongue made it's way into my mouth and was fighting for dominance with mine. I soon gave up and let her win. Since I'd never done this type of thing before, I wanted her to have the lead._

_Tanya pulled away suddenly and left me panting for breathe. I could fell my chest heaving in time with my heart. Tanya pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in just a thong. Her chest was heaving as well, and even in the dim room, I could tell her breasts were a D cup. The only thing was I couldn't tell if they were natural or not, but I was betting they weren't natural. _

_Tanya interrupted my inner thoughts when she slide off of me. I groaned at the loss of contact._

"_What are y-" But I stopped mid sentence. Tanya started to pull my dress over my head. Leaving me in only a thong as well. After she successfully got my dress off and threw it across the room, we resumed our make-out session._

_The way Tanya's hand felt on my body was like silk on silk. Just like the kiss, the touch was different but in a good way._

"_Have you ever done this before," Tanya asked while pulling her face awhile slightly. I shook my head no. "Are you sure you want?" I nodded my head yes and then pulled her face down to kiss her._

_Tanya didn't kiss back right away, clearly surprised by my action, but it didn't take her long to responded, eagerly I might add. Our kisses started to get rougher and rougher with each one._

_I was paying attention to our make-out session, Tanya's hands startled me when the made they're way to my breasts. And I thought that the kissing was different, the touching was different too. It was much gentler than Edward, but that's not to say that I hated his touch, but Tanya's was a welcomed changed. _

_When Tanya began to knead them, she tore her mouth from mine and started to kiss my neck. This left me moaning because of all the sensations running through my body. I looked down and saw Tanya's tongue dart out to flick my nipple. She then proceeded to suck it into her mouth. Her action caused me to hiss out a breathe I didn't realize I was holding in, and to squirm against Tanya's clothed pussy. Because of my reaction Tanya moaned around the nipple in her mouth and pushed her pussy into mine. At this point my body felt on fire and I was enjoying ever minute of it._

_While still rubbing against me, Tanya moved her focus from one breast to the other. When I felt her tongue lick my breast, I threw my head back with eyes closed, and moaned. Loudly. Tanya, after hearing my oh so subtle moan, sucked my nipple into her mouth harder. All this did was make me moan more. I felt Tanya lift her head away and my eyes flew open to meet hers. I pouted and Tanya laughed._

_"I'm not through with you yet" She said while giggling and running her hand over my breasts and plucking my nipples. Her journey continued to my hips where they stopped. And then I felt her hands starting to pull my underwear down my legs. I lifted my legs up to help her along. Once she had them in her hands I watched her bring them to her face and smell. The only other person to do that was Edward, not any of my other boyfriends did that._

_"That was hot" I said huskily. Tanya just smiled and then spread my legs wide and dove in. I felt her tongue lick my overly hot and we center. The action caused me to jerk my hips up and Tanya put her hands on my hips to keep them down. She continued to lap at my pussy and I could feel myself on the edge of an orgasm. I tried to wiggle around and get off, but Tanya held my hips in a grip of death. But she did get the hint. Because the next thing I knew, her tongue was flicking my clit rapidly and I screamed. Holy crap, and I thought Edward had a magic tongue. Tanya could definitely give him a run for his money. I felt Tanya, once again lapping, but this time it was to clean up my juices._

_Once I regained my normal breathing, I looked down at Tanya, who was still between my legs smirking, and smiled._

_"My turn." I said and pulled her up so that I could kiss her. I could taste myself on her and I was starting to get wet again. That was probably one of my favorite things to do. Kiss Edward after he went down on me. It always made us both moan._

_Our kisses once again started getting rougher and I somehow managed to flip Tanya and I over, not once breaking our kiss, that way I was hovering over her. I did brake our kiss after a few minutes, leaving Tanya the panting one this time, started a trail of kisses down to her chest. Her breasts were bigger than mine, but they were still manageable to me, especially considering the only other ones I've handled were mine. I briefly made a stop there before continuing my way down her stomach and finally ending at her underwear. I hesitated for a second and Tanya noticed._

_"You don't have to do this." Tanya said looking down at me , leaning on her forearms._

_"No, I want to. It's just that I...I've never done this before so I'm not sure what to do." I replied looking at her._

_"I'm sorry, but the only advice I can give you is go with what makes you comfortable and what I did to you. You should be able to tell what I like from how I react." Tanya replied with a small smile. Her smile gave me confidence and reassurance that I could do it. _Just imagine what Edward does to you and go from there_, the little voice in my head said. So that's what I did._

_I slipped my fingers in the sides of Tanya's thong and started to pull. And like I had done before her, Tanya lifted her legs to help me along. Once I got them off, I threw them to the side that way I could get started on getting Tanya off. And just like what Tanya had done for me, I spread her legs and leaned down towards her pussy. I took the time to eye it up before doing anything. One thing I noticed was that she was completely bare and she was glistening. _Now I understand why Edward likes it when I'm bare and why he likes going down on me so much. There's just something...sexy, about it.

_Tanya started to move and I knew what she wanted. So I stuck my tongue out licked her and Tanya moaned. The way she tasted was, surprisingly tastey. I mean, the only things I had to compare it to was myself, but whatever._

_I continued the licking for a few strokes before changing my tactic and sticking it in her opening. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I moaned, which caused Tanya to moan and tighten around my tongue. She released my tongue and I started moving my tongue in and out. I continued to do this until Tanya started to tighten around me some more._

_"Bella, I'm so close to cumming. Flick my clit and I can guarantee you that I will." Tanya said panting. And I did what she told me to. I brought my tongue to her clit, and just like she did to me, I flicked it repeatedly. Tanya screamed, but not just any plain old scream, but she screamed my name. It was different to hear it coming out in a female voice and not Edward's. I lapped at Tanya's pussy until I was certain I cleaned up all the juice that was seeping out of her. _

_I crawled up Tanya's body to kiss her. I placed and kiss on her lips and let my body fall onto Tanya's. Which, she didn't mind at all, because she started to rub my head and my back._

_"You did an amazing job Bella." She said and placed a kiss on the top of my head._

_"Mmmm" Was my response. Her motions on my head and back were putting me to sleep and I couldn't fight it. Between the orgasm and the alcohol, I was ready for sleep._

* * *

><p>I gasp when I realize that I remember sleeping with, what was her name again, oh that's right, Tanya. I mean, I always wondered what it would be like to be with another woman, but I never acted on it. Until last night that is. I want to stay in the bathroom and ignore the world, but I know I can't. For starters I have to talk to Tanya about last night and then after that I have to call Alice and Rose.<p>

Walking out of the bathroom, I see that Tanya is not only awake, but also putting her clothes on. She must have heard me enter the room though, cause she turned around while still slipping her dress back on.

"Morning." She said with a smile.

"Morning" I replied weakly.

"You ok Bella?"

"Um, yes. No. Maybe. I'm not really sure. I mean, I remembered that we had sex last night well I was in the bathroom."

"It was quite fun." Tanya said while zipping the back of her dress.

"That it was." I couldn't help but smile at that because she was right. It was fun and I had to admit it. It was different then being with Edward.

Tanya just smiled at me and then went to pick up her purse and look through it. _I didn't even realize that she had it with her._ I thought,_ wait, where's me? Oh yeah, downstairs somewhere._ While she was doing that, I decided to get dressed. I picked up my thong and dress. I slipped both on quickly and when I was clothed I turned back around to see Tanya watching me with a smile. I returned a smile of my own. Neither of us said a word for a few minutes and so I started to walk towards the door but Tanya got my arm before I could open the door.

"Maybe we can do this again." Tanya said and slipped a paper into my hand. "See you around sometime."

I stood there flabbergasted as she walked out the door. It took me a few minutes to regain my composure, but once I did, I high tailed it out of the room. I went downstairs in search of my purse, which didn't take me long to find. It was behind a couch. I opened it to get my cell phone out. I saw that I had about 30 missed calls and 40 texts. All of Alice and Rose. Deciding against looking at the texts, I hit my speed dial for Alice.

Not even a full ring and she answered.

"Where in the hell are you Bella? Rose and I were looking for you when we wanted to go. We couldn't find you anywhere!" Alice yelled. And for Alice to yell, something really bad has had to happen. Guess I messed up last night, going off with Tanya and whatnot.

"Could you just come pick me up please?" I begged, "And, I promise to tell you everything on the car ride back to your house."

"You're still at that house?" Alice said in a high pitched voice. "Oh, Bella, you are SO lucky Edward, Emmett and Jasper are at your house right now. If he knew that we left you, he'd kill us."

"I understand that Alice, but just please come get me!"

"Alright alright. Me and Rose will leave now. ROSE!" Alice screamed "We have to go get Bella!" I heard Rose yelling something back, but I couldn't understand what she said. "Yes Rose, you can eat a donut in my car. Ok Bella, we're on our way." And just like that she hung up.

I walked outside to the front and sat down on the steps leading up the porch. The only thought running through my mind was _what in the hell was I thinking?_

**Alright kiddies, that's all that I wrote**, at least for now anyway. I have an idea of where I want to go with this as a story. But the only way for you to find out what it is, and when it happens, is for you to put this story on alert. Thank you for reading :) OH! And please review on worked on this story for almost 2 hours straight.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the rights to Twilight, or Edward unfortunately. That belongs to S. Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I just really like messing with her characters.**

**This is out a few days later than I intended. Sorry. I started to play Zelda and when I do that, I get pretty intense about it. THEN I had to keep my friend from crying, and sane, one night because two guys that she knew passed away. So my mind was busy thinking of her and not the story. But alas, I got it done and here is the chapter. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Alice and Rose picked me up not, ten minutes later. Even before I got in the car, I could feel their eyes glaring at me and I couldn't help but hang my head in embarrassment. Alice got our of the car that way I could get in. Once I was settled in the back, and Alice had backed out and was driving down the road, my two best friends started questioning me.

"Just stop the interrogations officers," I said sarcastically "and I'll tell you what happened." I then spent the next 10 minutes or so telling Alice and Rose what happened after they left to dance. Their reactions were not what I was expecting. I was expecting yelling and screaming, mostly from Alice, and just an overall shock factor. But no, that's not what I got. Leave it to my friends to laugh. And not just a regular haha laugh, but hysterical laughing, with tears in their eyes.

"And why are you laughing?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh Bella," Rose said clutching her chest trying to catch her breathe "We've known you forever. And since we all started drinking you've one, never gotten that drunk. Sure, you got a little tipsy, but that's it. And second, I never thought you'd do something so….adventurous."

"Hey, I am too adventurous." I huffed out and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bella sweetie," Alice said while giggling. At least she was much calmer than Rose, I thought. "You are so vanilla when it comes to sex. From what Edward has told Jazz, whose told me, and what you've told me yourself, the only _adventurous_ thing you do is switch up the positions"

I really wanted to argue with her, that that was, in my humble opinion, adventurous. But after I thought about it for a minute, I knew she had a point. So, instead of arguing with her, I chose to look at the window. Rose and Alice noticed that I didn't reply to Alice's comment, and their hysterical laughing stopped.

The rest of the drive was spent listening to the radio. The radio was a nice distraction because it didn't leave me time to dwell on Alice's earlier comment.

Once we were at Alice's house, and we had all settled in, Alice directed me to the bathroom saying I needed to shower. She said that well I was showering she would make coffee.

"Thanks Alice," I said with a smile "not just for making coffee and allowing me to shower, but for picking me up."

"Not a problem. That's what friends are for after all. Now, go shower because you reek of alcohol." All I could do was laugh at her comment while walking up the stairs to the bathroom.

After I locked the door, and turned the shower on so it could warm up, I stripped myself of last nights wardrobe. I quickly stepped into the shower and moaned at how it felt. The hot water was working all the muscles. Standing under the water for a few, letting the water work it's delicious magic, I finally thought back to what happened last night and then in the car, and most importantly, about how I was going to tell Edward.

I poured shampoo in my hand before lathering it in my hair. While I was giving my scalp a much needed message I went over how I could break my, indiscretion, to Edward.

_So, baby, just thought I should tell you. I had sex with a girl last night. No big deal. _Probably not the best choice, I thought. Oh how about I just blurt it out over dinner or something. No wait, he might choke. Damn, I'll just have to see how it happens when it happens.

The rest of my shower went by fairly quickly, after I decided to not think about anything besides getting myself clean. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my body in a towel. Which was amazing by the way. Alice never got the cheap stuff. For her it was always the really expensive stuff, not that I could blame her. It was like I wrapped up in a cloud. It was just that good. It was at that moment I realized, I didn't have anything clean to wear. I opened the door that way I could tell Alice.

"Alice, I need something to wear!" I screamed.

"Hold on, let me get you something." And then I heard the sounds of someone coming up the stairs. Alice rushed by me and went to her room. She was back not even a minute later. "Here's one of my tank tops and a pair of Jazz's sweats. I would lend you mine, but they'd look funny on you."

"Thank you." Was all I said. I closed the door and got dressed. Since I had absolutely no underwear to wear, I had to go full on commando. I grabbed a brush and brushed out my hair and once I felt fairly normal, I made my way downstairs.

"There's our hot mess." Rose said with a smirk. My response was a glare which just made here chuckle.

"Here's some coffee." Alice said handing me a mug. I couldn't help but sniff it and then take a bug gulp. That action caused me to lose my taste buds, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Alice, you are a life saver. I once again feel like a human, thanks to the coffee and shower." I smiled.

"And you look like one too." Ah, Rose. Always one for caring and not picking on people.

"Thanks for being so kind Rose." I said sarcastically.

"The only reason I'm doing it, is because you made me get up earlier than I wanted. And I still haven't really eaten. You know how I get when I'm hungry." Rose had me there. Most morning afters for her consisted of sleeping in til at least noon. And don't even get me started on how absolutely scary she gets when there's no food in her system. She's worse than Emmett sometimes, hence the reason why she's scary.

"Ok Rose, you can pick on me all you want but ONLY until you eat. After that it stops."

"Deal. Mostly because Alice is bringing me some food now. So I was just getting it out of my system a few minutes ago."

"So Bella, have you decided what you're going to tell Edward?" Alice asked coming back into the living room carrying a tray of food. Most of which, if not all, was for Rose.

"Not really. I mean, I was trying to think of something in the shower, but nothing came to mind." I replied taking another sip of coffee.

"I say you just tell him the truth." The ever-so-insightful Alice said.

"Or you could just tell him you like muffins now, instead of sausages." And there was Rose throwing her two cents in.

"That was so funny Rose. As you can see, I'm shaking with laughter." I replied in a monotone voice and sitting still. "Also, aren't you supposed to be done picking on me, since you have your food."

"Nope." Rose replied popping the 'p'. "You said 'until you eat' and as you can see, I haven't touched my food."

"Bitch"

"Skank"

"Who-" But Alice cut me off.

"Children!" She yelled. "Let's stop with the name calling shall we." She said standing up. In our friendship, Alice was the mother and Rose and I were the children. This wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last, that she had to stop name calling and/or general fighting. I actually mean fighting. At least one time anyway, but I blame that on Rose. And that was back in our freshmen year of college. But I digress.

"Now you listen to me Bella, you listen to me and you listen good. When you see Edward, you tell him the truth." What in the hell is Alice doing in her spare time? Watching tv shows about being a parent or talking to moms. Because I'm pretty sure every mom ever has given a speech like that.

"Alright mom." I said with a smirk. Alice huffed in annoyance. I couldn't help but laugh. If there was one thing that Alice really hated, it was being called mom.

"See if I ever help you again."

"Oh come on Alice." Rose said "We never ask you for advice. If we have a problem and you find out about it, you make it your mission to help." I laughed because Rose was right. I've never once asked for her help. She just hears about something and then helps of her own free will.

"Shut up and eat." Alice said. She grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. That ended our conversation, but it didn't make me and Rose stop giggling every time we looked at each other.

We spent the next hour or so watching mindless television. Well, it was mindless to me but Alice and Rose were really into the show The Bad Girls Club. Even though I watched it, I still have no idea what the purpose of it was. At least I understood what Jersey Shore was about.

When I realized the there was yet another episode of the show to play, I got up.

"Well, it's been fun. But I think I should go now. I need to face Edward sooner rather than later."

"Do you really have to go now?" Alice pouted.

"Yes, Alice, I do. Now get your ass off the couch and take me home."

"Fineeeeee." Alice got off the couch, and slowly, made her way to the door where I was waiting.

"Let's go Rose." Alice called over her shoulder.

"I don't think so. I'm gonna stay here, eat a little bit more and take a nap."

Alice just glared at her before walking out the door and me following closely behind.

Once I made myself comfortable in the passenger seat, I closed my eyes and just listened to the music that filled the car. In fact, it was so comfortable, I feel asleep and woke up to Alice shaking my shoulder.

I had to blink my eyes a few times before they would fully open. After sitting up I stretched, mumbled a thanks to Alice and was out the car. I looked around and noticed that Emmett's Jeep was here. I made my way to the front door and was working on getting the key in when the door opened. I jumped back a little back to see Emmett and Jasper walking out.

"Hey there Belly Bear." Emmett said and grabbed me into a hug.

"Nice Emmett, suffocate the girl before she gets to see her boyfriend." Jasper replied with his southern drawl. Emmett gave me a tight squeeze before letting me go.

"Thanks for letting me breathe again Em." I said with a smile and he replied with a smile of his own.

"I couldn't kill you if I wanted to. Edward would kill me and then Rose would kill him and so on and so on. It would be a massacre."

"That it would Em. That it would." I said and patted his shoulder.

"Well Bella, it was nice to see you. But Em and I must be going now. See ya around guys." Jasper waved good bye as he walked towards Alice's car. Emmett followed his lead by waving before heading to his Jeep. Not even 30 seconds later, both cars had left.

As I turned to walk into the house, I saw Edward leaning against the door frame watching me and his beautiful smile on his face.

"Hey babe." He said walking towards me. Leaning down he gave me a chaste kiss on my lips. I wanted to make that kiss last longer, and deeper, but I knew that it wasn't the time or place. Mostly having to do with the fact that we were standing on the porch and I still needed to tell him about Tanya.

"Morning." I replied when he pulled away. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Surprisingly yes. Jasper got up before me and Emmett and made food. I think he's been taking lessons from tv shows. Cause that food was fucking delicious."

"That seems like the more reasonable theory. Especially because everyone knows Alice can't cook." I giggled and Edward joined in.

"How about we go inside now?" Edward didn't give me time to respond and just started pulling on my arm. Once we got inside he slammed the door and pulled me too him. He kissed me but this time it was a deep lustful kiss. Apparently I wasn't the only one that wanted to continue our kiss outside. As the kiss started to get more heated, I knew I had to pull away and talk to Edward.

"Edward," I gasped pulling away from him "as much I want to continue, we should stop. I'd like to talk to you."

"Does it have to be now?" He asked moving to my ear to nibble on it. Damn him, that's the one thing that really makes me go crazy and he was trying to use it to his advantage.

"Edward," I purred. Literally purred. Like a damn cat. This man has no idea what he does to me. Actually, I take that back. I'm sure that he does, but he just like to torture me. "Can we please talk first. Then we can continue."

I felt the nibbling stop and knew he decided not to fight me on this. But now I felt bad and new I had to make it up to him. Later, after I said what I needed to say. Edward walked away from me and to the couch. He plopped down and then I walked over to him and sat down.

We sat there for a few minutes neither of us saying a word. Edward didn't say anything because I was the one that was supposed to be talking, but I wasn't because I trying to collect my thoughts. I must've have been taking longer than Edward wanted because he spoke, breaking me of my thoughts.

"Are you gonna talk or what Bella? Because I know of something we could be doing instead."

"Well, um." I started to ramble. I only did this when I was nervous and this moment in time was definitely a time to be nervous. "Ok, well, I guess I'll just come out and say it. I slept with someone last night." I told him the last part with my face down. When he didn't speak for, what felt like forever, I looked up. The emotions I saw reflected in his eyes were hurt and anger. I felt really bad about what I did and started to look down, but Edward stopped me. His fingers pushed my chin back up to meet his eyes.

"You had sex with someone?" Edward asked. Instead of talking, I just nodded my head yes. When I did that, Edward jumped off the couch.

"What's his name?" Edward demanded looking down at me and I gulped.

"That's the thing." I paused. "I didn't have sex with a guy. It was with a girl." In that instant Edward's eyes when from angry and hurt, to hurt and lustful.

"A girl?"

"Yes. Her name was Tanya." What in the hell was I thinking giving her a name?

Instead of Edward yelling, like I thought he would, he moan and that caught me by surprise.

"You okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah. It's just really hot to think about you with another girl. That's totally a fantasy of mine."

"Really?" I squeaked.

"Of course it is Bella. I mean, I'm a guy after all." And then pulled me up.

"So, you're not hurt?" Looking into his eyes with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course I'm hurt Bella. But I'm only hurt just a little bit. I'm more turned on then anything else."

"So, you're not going to break up with me?"

"And why would I do that silly girl?"

"Because I cheated." I looked down and started biting on my lip. It was a nervous habit that I tried to stop, but that didn't happen.

"Hey, look at me," Edward said putting his finger under my chin and pushing up "Baby, if it had been a guy, I wouldn't have broken up with you. It's just something we need to work through."

And this is why I love this man so damn much. He doesn't do what I think, or what other people would do.

"I love you."

"Ditto." Edward smirked. Deciding that I didn't want to see that smirk, at least right now, I kissed him. And thus continued our kiss that I had stopped earlier. It only took a few minutes of this before Edward dragged me to the bedroom. Today was gonna be an awesome day.

**Ok, so that is where I'm gonna leave it for now. The next chapter might take me awhile, but not too long, to get out because I have to deal with finding an apartment before I go to school and researching for this story. Please leave a review! I love them and you : )**


End file.
